Project Abstract: The on growth of bone to in hard tissue implants is a critical factor in the positive health outcomes of these medical procedures. In order for a material to enable bone on growth the implant material?s interface with the body must have a surface conducive for cellular attachment and growth. Therefore methods to improve an implant materials ability to foster cell growth and adhesion are critical for the creation of next generation surgical implant devices and enhanced medical outcomes. Poly(ether ether ketone) (PEEK) is a important biocompatible polymer implant used in a range of hard tissue applications including spine, long bone, skull flap, and orthopedic applications. PEEK?s major limitation relates to its inert surface and lack of surface charge leading to poor cellular attachment and the potential for implant failure. In this proposal we study how a facile aqueous based surface modification of PEEK impacts that materials ability to promote cell growth in vitro and promote bone on growth in vivo.